Uninvited
by LadyCulebra
Summary: When Ginny Weasley began writing in Tom Riddle's diary, she had no idea what it would lead to...


WARNING: This fic is not for the faint of heart. If you are looking for fluff, I suggest you look elsewhere. This fic contains underage sex and what could be considered rape. If the two aforementioned topics cause you to become squicky, please turn back.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from writing about them. Seriously, if I was, I would more than likely not be the indigent college student I am.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Uninvited  
  
When eleven-year-old Ginny Weasley found the blank diary among her schoolbooks, she had no idea how it had gotten there. Although it'd been imprinted with a boy's name that she didn't recognize, she'd been compelled to begin writing in it.  
  
Imagine Ginny's shock when everything she wrote was absorbed into the faded parchment of the book. Despite the fact that none of her writing seemed to stay put for long, she continued to pour her thoughts, hopes, dreams, and fears into its pages, as well as her thoughts of one Harry Potter, as if compelled by some will that was not her own.  
  
One night, as she was writing in the diary, perusing possible Potions essay topics, the diary answered her. As Ginny's ink sank into the yellowed parchment, the word 'Monkshood' bloomed from the page in a flowing black script that was quite unlike Ginny's own juvenile script.  
  
The redhead's eyes widened as the ink slowly began to fade back into the page like dying embers. She blinked a few times and carefully re-inked her quill. 'What?' she wrote, hoping her imagination hadn't got the best of her. As her ink disappeared, the flowing cursive reappeared.  
  
'Write your essay on Monkshood,' it clarified. 'It's a poisonous plant that has other uses. Just what Professor Snape asked for.'  
  
Ginny looked thoughtfully at the page, which had again gone blank. 'Who are you?' she wrote carefully.  
  
'Tom Marvolo Riddle,' the diary answered. 'Who are you?'  
  
'Ginny Weasley,' she wrote.  
  
'Well, Ginny Weasley, since you are writing in my diary, you may as well call me Tom.'  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
So, despite the many alarms going off in Ginny's head, she continued talking to Tom. He told her the answers to all her homework, and she continued to tell him all her secrets.  
  
Eventually, Tom demanded so much of her time, she found herself drawing away from the few friends she had, more and more. She hardly spoke to anyone.  
  
She continued to watch Harry Potter, her brother Ron's best friend, and her secret crush, but now it seemed to be more out of habit than anything else. Even the Valentine she sent him was sent more because it was expected of her than because she actually felt anything substantial. Ginny's heart now belonged to her confidante, Tom.  
  
At about the time this realization occurred to Ginny, some very strange things began to happen, at Hogwarts and to Ginny personally.  
  
Ginny would black out for hours on end and wake up in strange locations, clutching the diary to her as if her life depended upon it. After one such episode, she awoke in a hallway to an uproar in an adjoining corridor. Filch was shouting about his cat being petrified. When Ginny peered around the corner, however, her attention was immediately drawn away from the angry caretaker to the wall behind him.  
  
There was written a message in blood. Something about a Chamber of Secrets and an heir. Ginny didn't stay long. She raced back to her dorm to tell Tom.  
  
'Oh really?' had been his response, and Ginny thought she could detect a hint of merriment. 'And Filch was accusing Potter?'  
  
'Yeah,' she replied.  
  
'I would think you would be a bit more upset that the object of your affections is standing accused,' Tom wrote.  
  
'He always gets himself out of trouble, according to my brothers,' she scrawled. 'Besides, he is no longer the one I like.'  
  
'Oh? And who is?' came the response.  
  
'You,' she answered, reddening unconsciously at what she had admitted. Minutes rolled by and Ginny began to worry that she had frightened Tom away with her forwardness. Just when she was about to shut the book and put it away, the response came.  
  
'I like you, too.'  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
After that, Ginny's blackouts became more and more frequent. But, at Tom's request, she kept that information to herself. She was frightened, by what was happening to her and what was happening at Hogwarts. Three students were now petrified, on of which was Ron and Harry's best friend Hermione Granger. It was only Tom's gentle reassurance that kept the girl from voicing her worries to one of her older brothers.  
  
'Tom, I'm just so scared. I wish you could be here to hold me and protect me,' she wrote one night.  
  
'What would you say if I told you I could make that happen?' came the response after a minute.  
  
'I would say make it happen,' she replied immediately, before his ink had completely disappeared.  
  
As she watched, what appeared to be a window appeared on the page. Before she realized what was happening, Ginny found herself being pulled through the window and into the diary.  
  
She was deposited in a small room decorated in mahogany, silver and green. She glanced around as she got to her feet. A four-poster bed, a small desk.definitely a student's quarters. As she looked around, examining her surroundings, a previously unnoticed figure stepped out of the shadows to her left. Ginny nearly screamed in surprise.  
  
"Hello, Ginny," the person said quietly.  
  
"Tom?" she asked.  
  
The boy nodded. Ginny squinted slightly. The lighting was dim and it made him difficult to see. She made out that he was tall, rather slight, but with decent muscle tone if his bared forearms were any indication. His hair was medium length and jet black, but not nearly as disheveled as Harry's. Tom's eyes were so green they seemed to glow; also much nicer than Harry's, in Ginny's opinion. His facial expression was firm yet gentle, hard yet kind, all at once. And there was something else that shone in his eyes. Something Ginny had never seen directed towards her before: desire.  
  
Tom closed the gap between them and hugged the smaller girl to him protectively, letting his hands caress her face and hair gently. "I have waited months for this," he whispered.  
  
Ginny didn't really understand, but found herself nodding anyways as Tom bent down and kissed first her forehead, and then, to her surprise, her lips. She gasped as he kissed her hungrily, shoving his tongue into her mouth and running it along hers. The kiss was nearly bruising in its forcefulness and with Tom's need for control.  
  
Ginny hesitantly began to kiss him back, but her eyes popped open when Tom's hand moved down her neck and shoulders to unbutton her Hogwarts robe and remove the outer covering. Her eyes widened further when Tom paused in his kiss to pull her sweater vest off over her head.  
  
He gazed at her, now only wearing her blouse and skirt, and ran his lightly down the sides of her face, her neck and collarbone, and over her chest before resting lightly on her hips. He watched with delight as she arched slightly into his touch. He pulled her to him again and kissed her long and hard before tracing a path to her ear, lightly flicking his tongue along the cartilage, before nibbling with the perfect amount of pressure on her earlobe. He grinned when he heard the young girl gasp.  
  
He kissed his way down her neck to the base of her throat, sucking and biting the tender flesh. His hands moved to the collar of her white blouse and he began to unbutton it, never pausing in his kissing, deriving pleasure from each and every sound the girl made.  
  
Tom somewhat violently tore the shirt from her, took a step back, and looked her up and down.  
  
In her own defense, Ginny moved very quickly to cover herself, shocked at the fact that she hadn't noticed Tom removing her clothes. She looked at him in confusion and hurt. He looked back wearing a smile that oozed sex.  
  
He advanced on her and forcefully pulled her hands away. He slowly backed her towards his bed and laid her down flat, wrenching her hands firmly yet painlessly over her head. Ginny was powerless to resist him.  
  
Tom held her wrists with one hand, running the other down her bare chest. He grazed one of her sensitive nipples with a fingernail, eliciting a low moan from the redhead beneath him.  
  
He bent his head and ran his tongue down her neck and in slow circles across her chest. He smirked as Ginny wriggled, her eyes half-closed. Tom moved his hand to her waist and began to unzip the side of her skirt.  
  
As Ginny's eyes refocused, she realized what Tom was doing and began to thrash around wildly, trying to stop, or at least hinder, him. She began to kick a hit more wildly when she felt the skirt being tugged down her legs, a sense of desperation clouding her mind.  
  
Once Tom had pulled the skirt down to her ankles, he moved his hand back up to her hip. Slowly he began running his fingers along her stomach, tracing the top of her underwear.  
  
Despite her objections, Ginny found herself subconsciously arching into his touch, moaning in spite of herself.  
  
Tom grinned evilly and moved his hand lower, removing the girl's underwear. He then traced his fingers up her legs, running a hand along her inner thigh. After teasing the tender flesh for a few minutes, causing Ginny to squirm restlessly beneath him, Tom moved his fingers up farther, which resulted in a gasp halfway between pleasure and pain from Ginny.  
  
His hand moved against her roughly, but she was so mindless with desire, she could no longer object. She felt an exquisite pressure quickening in her middle and her toes were curling with anticipation. The feeling was growing unbearable, and just when she though she couldn't take anymore, she tensed and cried out in ecstasy, her breathing hoarse. As the reverberations ran through her, all of the muscles of her body relaxed as she gasped for breath.  
  
Tom Riddle stared down at the girl and stood up. She gazed back at him, blue eyes glazed, as he began to remove his own clothing. Her eyes widened with realization, but she was entirely too weak to move.  
  
As he removed the last article of clothing, the girl stared at his arousal, fear etched on her face and in her eyes.  
  
He climbed back on the bed and petted her hair comfortingly. "It'll be alright," he soothed, kissing her nose in an almost tender gesture.  
  
Then he moved atop her, grasping her hips to align their bodies. He moaned with half-lidded eyes as skin rubbed against skin, but when he looked down into her face, her eyes were filled with tears. He slowed his pace slightly and kissed away her tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'll try to be more gentle." Despite his words, desire couldn't prevent him from going faster.  
  
He pressed his lips to her forehead as he came, his breathing harsh and ragged against her sweat-slicked skin. He collapsed on top of the small girl, fighting for air, and crushing her to the bed. When he regained a semi-normal breathing pattern, he rolled off her, sprawling our on his back beside her.  
  
Ginny was the first to recover. She sat up slowly, her movements betraying the pain she was in. She pulled on her underwear and skirt silently before leaving the bed in search of the rest of her clothes. Tom watched her out of the corner of his eye. Only moving enough to breathe.  
  
Once she was fully dressed, he pulled himself into a standing position and walked over to face her. Ginny shrank back in fear.  
  
"Why are you afraid?" he asked gently, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. "I love you," he said with all sincerity.  
  
She gazed up at him searchingly, and, finding no dishonesty within his emerald eyes, replied, "I love you, too," in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I am going to send you back to Hogwarts. I need you to do something for me. Then we can be together forever," he told her softly. Ginny nodded and then felt herself being pulled from the recesses of the diary.  
  
She did exactly as Tom instructed her, and wrote the message foretelling her death on a corridor wall in blood, before entering the Chamber, taking the diary with her.  
  
Ginny was not surprised when Tom began to absorb her life force. When he had said 'together forever', he had meant it in every sense of the words. She heard the things that Tom had said about her to Harry, and understood it was to protect her reputation as the innocent Gryffindor.  
  
She was shocked and dismayed when she returned to her own body. After that, she simple couldn't act the same around Harry Potter. Her brothers accounted her skittishness to her ever-present crush. She entertained the idea, glad for an alternative excuse besides the blinding hatred she felt for The Boy Who Bloody Well Had to Live.  
  
No one understood the turmoil inside. No one saw the hairline scars running up and down her arms from her repeated cuttings. All anyone ever saw was the youngest Weasley, or the girl destined to be with Harry Potter.  
  
The only problem with that theory was the fact that Ginny hated Harry with every fibre of her being. And that the only man she'd ever loved was the one he'd killed trying to 'save' her.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
A/N: I got the idea for this fic from "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette. It doesn't really apply as a songfic though, seeing as it's not "riddled" with lyrics.  
  
I actually started this fic with malicious intentions towards Ginny, as revenge for all those fluffy Draco/Ginny fics, more so even than I portrayed. Then I realized that in order to do so, I would have to make Tom look like the bad guy. (Don't get me wrong, I know he is, but he does a good enough job of it himself.) So, in case you were wondering, that's why it's fluffier than I would have liked.  
  
This is the product of a bite from my muse at 3:30AM, resulting in feverish writing for four straight hours. Needless to say, I didn't get any sleep. 


End file.
